


Hypnotic

by Jenwryn



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Backstory, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-12
Updated: 2008-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenwryn/pseuds/Jenwryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kind of hypnotic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hypnotic

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently this is poetry. *hangs head*

Kind of hypnotic you  
Fascinate me with magic, you  
Touch the depths of my  
Brain-soul, I  
Wonder do you think,  
Think of me, remember  
Childhood together—  
You, I, me, so young  
So naive. Caught up  
In the drug of time and  
Lost alone at sea.  
If I rescue you  
Oh please  
Won't you rescue me?


End file.
